


《狂暴》

by Jusper



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusper/pseuds/Jusper
Kudos: 2





	《狂暴》

哈斯塔将伊莱按在床上，伸手剥去他身上的衣物，身下害羞的少年正赤裸着躺在他面前。哈斯塔唤出两根触手，在伊莱胸前两点打着圈滑过。  
触手上湿漉漉的粘液有些冰凉，却缓解了伊莱身上的炙热。伊莱敏感的乳头被如此挑逗，很快便充血挺立起来，在空气中被轻轻摩擦。  
哈斯塔收回了触手，捏住伊莱的乳尖，捻抹拉扯，立马换得伊莱几声呜鸣。哈斯塔稍稍用力掐了一下，伊莱便颤抖着蜷起身子。他掌心又覆在伊莱胸前上下搓动，用粗糙的手掌刺激着红肿的乳头。  
伊莱拼命地扭着腰，企图躲掉这令人丧失理智的快感：“啊～吾，吾主，乳头…那里…不行啊……”。他紧紧地咬着红的快要渗出血下唇，哈斯塔怕他咬破嘴唇，便霸道地吻了上去。含住伊莱的嘴唇，温柔的舔舐他的上颚。  
伊莱已经抬头的下体被哈斯塔的身子压着，很是不舒服。哈斯塔一手按着伊莱的脑后与自己接吻，另一只手向下在伊莱的小腹转了一圈，最终握住了伊莱正微微搏动的阴茎。  
一个长吻结束，伊莱喘息着，看向神明正在撸动自己性器的手——自己在神明面前这副淫荡的模样，着实是太羞耻了，简直是渎神。伊莱想道。  
哈斯塔松开手中伊莱的性器，掏出自己爆着青筋的粗壮阴茎，伸到了伊莱的面前。体型本就相差甚远，吃下神明的物什又何谈容易。伊莱愣了几秒，却又不敢拒绝，只好硬着头皮张嘴含住哈斯塔勃发的阴茎。  
伊莱尽力的张大嘴，却仍是有一截咽不下去。伊莱也是第一次做口活，只能卖力的吮吸着。温柔的唾液包裹着滚烫的阴茎，哈斯塔嘴边吐出低沉的喘息。  
伊莱吐出巨大的阴茎，伸出小舌舔弄。他绕着龟头舔弄一圈，立马听得哈斯塔几声急促地低喘。伊莱扶住哈斯塔的阴茎，只见顶端已经渗出一些透明的液体，伊莱用舌头轻轻舔去。  
他握住哈斯塔的阴茎，嘬住下面两颗鼓胀的双球。他抬眼瞄向哈斯塔，神明颤抖着手拍拍他的脑顶：“你做的很棒，吾的伊莱……”伊莱再次含住哈斯塔的阴茎，并用手撸动着剩下含不进的部分。  
伊莱一手撸动着哈斯塔的阴茎，另一边偷偷抚慰着自己腿间的性器。嘴部的肌肉因长时间张开已经发酸，来不及咽下的唾液溢出嘴角，顺着硬挺的柱身流下，使愈发胀大的阴茎湿漉漉的，濡湿了底部茂密的黑森林……  
伊莱忍住喉咙的不适感，配合着手上动作，猛地来了个深喉。真空般的抽吸，与温暖柔软的口腔内壁，令哈斯塔难以自持。哈斯塔手指从侧面穿进伊莱发间，尽数射在了伊莱口中：“乖，不腥…咽下去……”  
伊莱犹豫了几秒，最后还是咽了下去，腥甜的味道并不刺激，只是令他嘴中黏糊糊的。哈斯塔正指挥着触手，探入伊莱湿软的后穴，慢慢抽插着。  
略微冰凉的触手沾满了情欲的肠液，开拓着他的后穴，令他不禁加紧了腿。触手的动作愈发的猖狂与深入，速度也越来越快。“啊哈…！”后穴中的触手顶尖，突然按上凸起的那点，隔着肠壁轻磨在前列腺处，伊莱不由得瘫软了腰。  
同时哈斯塔又用触手缠上伊莱正勃起的阴茎，上下套弄，不时蹭过敏感的冠状沟。在触手的细致抚弄下，伊莱的阴茎很快便渗出些许液体。  
哈斯塔抽出伊莱身后的触手，将自己粗大的性器对准伊莱柔软的后穴，长驱直入捅到了最深处。“唔……”伊莱发出了色情的呻吟，突如其来的疼痛吓得他说不出话，尺寸过大的阴茎正深埋在自己体内。  
哈斯塔起初只是缓慢地顶弄，但每次都插到最深处。突然他开始猛地加速，按着伊莱的 肩膀，挺腰大开大合地干了起来。阴茎上的脉络磨过伊莱的前列腺，堆积的快感从脊椎骨窜上大脑，让伊莱简直欲仙欲死。  
“吾…吾主……啊～慢，慢一点”伊莱话刚说出口，却被哈斯塔连续不断的挺弄，撞成了细碎只言片语。哈斯塔听得伊莱的哀求，便故意放慢动作，以极慢地速度蹭着。  
本来即将满溢的快意，现在突然切断了源头，伊莱像是陷入了无尽的空虚。伊莱皱起眉看向哈斯塔，他快要急出眼泪的样子惹得哈斯塔越发疼爱。  
哈斯塔吻上伊莱因情欲而发红的眼角，再次大开大合地向着深处撞击起来。尖锐的指甲按在伊莱的身上，留下一个个鲜红色的痕迹。伊莱顾不上疼，只是半张着嘴，沉沦在升起的快感之中。  
伊莱双眼失焦，迷离的视线，微卷的睫毛，白净的面庞，嫩红的唇瓣，无时无刻不在勾引着哈斯塔。此刻伊莱色情的模样，对于哈斯塔来说就是最有效的春药，引得身下的阴茎又胀大几分。  
哈斯塔掐住伊莱的细腰，开始高频率的抽查，每次都抽出大半再整根埋入。突然猛烈的快感令伊莱爽到爆炸，纤细修长的手指攥紧着床单。  
终于在几十下连续地顶弄中，两人前后到达了高潮。伊莱能够清晰地感觉到，体内的巨物兴奋的跳动几下，温热的液体一股一股地浇在肠壁上。而自己的前面刚刚泄过，微微发红湿润的顶端淌着精水。  
伊莱脱力地躺在床上，高潮过后的倦意席卷了他。然而哈斯塔好像并不打算放过他，神明掐住他胸前红肿的乳尖，继续捻动提拉起来。伊莱察觉到后穴内的巨物已经有了再次抬头的趋势，而自己的性器也因胸前的性器开始恢复硬挺。  
“吾…吾主……伊莱不要了”他害怕的开口道。眼前的神明大人正沉默着一言不发，眼神里尽是要干穿自己的想法。欲望如同燎原的烈火，一旦引燃便难以熄灭。哈斯塔再次抱着伊莱颤抖的身躯，激烈地抽送起来。  
“呜呜…呜……”怀里的人正轻轻的啜泣着，勾的哈斯塔浑身发热。腿间勃发的阴茎，正被身下人紧致的后穴舒服的包裹着。哈斯塔用力动腰挺了挺，就听见伊莱几声淫叫。  
已经射过一次的阴茎变得异常敏感，仅仅是缓慢地动作，也被肉穴吸地销魂蚀骨。顶部被温暖的液体滑蹭着，让哈斯塔没过多久便又有了射的欲望。  
“伊莱…你永远会是孤的…对吗？”哈斯塔说着，手摸上了伊莱柔软的翘臀。手感好极了，软糯而光滑。伊莱也被他突然开口的问题问懵了，可疯狂的快感占据了脑海，让伊莱根本没有心思去思考哈斯塔问了什么。  
褶皱的内壁仍紧紧吸附在哈斯塔的性器上，仿佛要将他吸干一般。哈斯塔伸手抚上伊莱的小腹，挺腰身下用力一戳，伊莱的腹部便显现出一个圆滑的突起，这让哈斯塔心中布满一种不知名的满足感。  
伊莱腿间再次勃起的阴茎，贴在小腹上，留下一片亮晶晶的粘液。他想要握住抚慰几下，却被哈斯塔的顶弄没了力气。孤零零的性器在空气中可怜的竖立，随着主人身体的摇晃而抖动。  
哈斯塔像是发现了伊莱的动作，一边更用力的操干，另一边用触手蹭过伊莱精致的人鱼线，玩弄般的抚上了龟头的敏感处。如同触电般的刺激，让伊莱缩紧了腰。快感在体内流动着，寻找着发泄的出口。  
身下的交合处，哈斯塔的动作蛮横又彻底，每一下都狠狠地顶在前列腺处，撞的伊莱双腿发麻。湿透红肿的穴口正收缩着，过多的液体随着深入被带出，又在高速的撞击下化为泡沫。  
“唔～啊…啊……”伊莱动听的喘声，夹杂着哭腔，仿佛受了巨大的委屈。伊莱无力地躺着，尽力跟着哈斯塔的节奏去迎合，承受着这场狂暴的性爱。  
哈斯塔突然抱起伊莱轻巧的身躯，两人从床上一路干到浴室，终于在两人都到达高潮的边界时，哈斯塔抽出了阴茎，贴上了伊莱正硬挺的性器。  
哈斯塔拉过伊莱纤细的手，一同紧握住贴在一起的两根物什，上下套弄。伊莱羞红了脸，手却被哈斯塔抓住，只好被动的一起撸动。伊莱很清楚，哈斯塔的性器上，还沾着自己后穴的淫液。  
两根性器贴合在一起，尺寸与颜色形成鲜明的对比。哈斯塔宽大的手掌，笼盖在两人的龟头上，打着圈的缓缓揉弄。伊莱也顺着快感，不由自主的撸动起来。  
哈斯塔手上抚慰的动作突然加速，伊莱也忍不住的尖叫起来。两道白浊喷涌而出，交融在一起。多次的高潮后，伊莱四肢发热地趴在哈斯塔胸前，脑中空洞洞的……  
“伊莱…汝还未回答孤的问题呢……？”哈斯塔托起伊莱瘫软的身子问道。  
“当然，伊莱永远会追随吾主的。”伊莱的声音还是仍未褪去情欲的轻喘。  
说罢，哈斯塔亲上伊莱的唇——是一个甜腻的吻……


End file.
